Wall base is a trim item used for decorative and functional purposes. Wall base is typically positioned at the bottom of a wall where the wall meets the floor. The wall base provides a decorative element and also serves to cover the otherwise unsightly meeting of the wall and the floor. Sometimes, the wall base is secured to the wall by nails or other fasteners. Other times, the wall base is secured to the wall by way of an adhesive. In many cases, installation of the wall base results in various size and shape gaps between the wall base and the floor. Sometimes such gaps are caused by uneven floors. Other times, such gaps appear over time as the building shifts and settles.
An improper seal between the wall base and the wall or floor can be problematic in many environments. For example, without limitation, hospitals and other medical care facilities often treat patients who may expel bodily fluids on the floor. When cleaning, excess fluids may be inadvertently forced into such gaps between the wall base and the floor or wall. The lingering presence of fluids may promote the growth and release of bacteria and other germs into the surrounding environment. A similar experience may be found with restrooms. Even in more common applications such as but not limited to a home or business, moisture may leak into such gaps resulting in mold, bacteria growth, rust, and the like.
Sometimes a sealant may be provided on or around the wall base to further secure the wall base in position and/or to seal such gaps. However, it is difficult to provide the even and consistent bead of sealant along a wall base required to maintain an aesthetically pleasing appearance and proper seal. This is particularly common when the wall base is a cove base type of baseboard. Often times, cove bases are comprised of a flexible type material, which makes the application of a sealant particularly difficult. To further complicate matters, cove bases may comprise a shoe which extends away from the wall to the floor and a toe which contacts the floor. The addition of such features may make application of a sealant even more difficult.
Therefore, what is needed is a cove base with a channel for receiving a sealant. The present invention is cove base with a channel for receiving a sealant.
A portion of the cove base described as a base may be configured to extend along parallel to the wall when installed. Another portion described as a shoe may extend outward from the wall at an angle from the wall when installed. The shoe may be configured to extend downward and may include a radius angle which extends away from the wall. A heel may extend from the shoe and may be configured to contact the floor. In exemplary embodiments, without limitation, the heel may be used in lieu of a toe. The space between the heel, the shoe, and the floor may define a channel for the sealant when installed. The heel may be substantially cylindrical in shape, though any shape and size is contemplated. The heel may extend towards the base.
Further features and advantages of the devices and systems disclosed herein, as well as the structure and operation of various aspects of the present disclosure, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying figures.